1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to vehicle hitches. More specifically, the subject matter relates to methods and apparatuses for securing a hitch connection.
2. Information
In order to transport a nearly unlimited variety of items, millions of people around the world attach hitch appliances (e.g., trailers, cargo carriers, and bike racks) to vehicles. In some instances, a receiver unit such as a square tube may be bolted or welded to the vehicle frame, and a hitch bar may be placed into the receiver tube. Typically, the coupling may be completed using a pin that extends through holes in the receiver tube and the hitch bar. The hitch bar may be a part of the appliance that is being hitched, or a ball or other device may be fastened to the hitch bar and the appliance may be secured to the ball or other device. In any event, the typical coupling between the hitch bar and receiver tube may cause undesirable rattling as the hitch bar moves within the receiver tube.